Just a Dream
by BeachBum13
Summary: The Volturri are at war and need help. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward go off to help them. While there, one of them are killed and wouldn't be coming back. What will Alice do if Jasper is killed? one-shot


Just so ya'll know, the war is between the Volturri and a few covens a vampires with huge newborn armies (they're trying to over through the Volturri. The Volturri are out numbered so they begin recruiting (drafting) vampires to help fight with them. Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett have all joined. The war lasts for a year and the Volturri reign supreme. The Cullen boys all return home, except for Jasper, who was killed by Maria, he will never return.

DISCLAMER: i do not own Twilight or any of it's characters or Carrie Underwood's song Just a Dream.

oh, and there is a little bit of Alice really mad at God, but i love God so don't get the wrong ideas about me from what is written!!

* * *

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

"Your back!" Alice cried as she ran up to hug her brothers and father, "But where's Jasper?"

"Alice, um, he's not coming back." Edward said as he hung his head. Her whole world collapsed. Jasper, gone, forever. Her savior, her sanity, lost, gone, never to come back. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't God be merciful and let her keep something she loved for once in her life?

_Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

Why didn't she look into his future? She could have prevented this! He could still be with her! This was all of her fault! All her stupid, stupid fault!

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand  
_

She couldn't take it, she couldn't live without him. He was her everything! He was her world, her sanity, her safe harbor. And he was gone. Nobody knew her like Jasper knew her. Nobody loved her like Jasper did. What reason did she have to live if she wasn't living with him?

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to meThis is just a dream_

This is just a dream, it's not really happening. She'll wake up and find herself in his arms, him sensing her pain and comforting her. It's all fake, none of it ever happened. There was no war, no blood no, no pain. Everything was how it was suppose to be. Just her and her Jasper. _  
_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

God! He never cared about me he ruins everything in my life! He gave me Jasper and 50 years later decides to take him away! There is no God, no God at all! There is no heaven! The world is a cruel place of suffering and pain, and we will never be able to go to a place of peace and tranquility!

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

She was going to be with him. And that meant she had to die. Nobody would help her, she knew that much. She'd just have to provoke the Volturri. That would get her killed. And then she could be with Jasper forever, like it was meant to be.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
_

She held her breathe as she ran towards Aro and attacked him. Felix and Jane pulled her off of him and held her back. She was snarling and growling while her family stood there in shock, and she was about to get what she wanted. Her death.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

She felt the searing pain and heard the high metal screech as they tore her apart, piece by piece.

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_

Suddenly, all the pain was gone. She was dead. She was going to be with Jasper. As she went up tp heaven she thought about what he would think about her suicide. Would he be angry? Would he even speak to her?

"Alice?" an angelic voice called.

Alice whipped around, even though she knew who it was, and yelled "Jasper!"

She ran toward him and kissed him hard on the lips. She knew this was heaven, she knew it existed, because she was with Jasper. Eternal happiness, just what heaven is suppose to be.

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

* * *

so did you hate it or love it or whatever!! i wanna know so push that little purple buttom and send me a review!!


End file.
